fatalframefandomcom-20200223-history
Mayu Amakura
Mayu Amakura is one of the two main characters found in Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly. She is the older twin sister of Mio Amakura. The two share a very close bond, however, unlike her sister, Mayu is highly susceptible to the paranormal. When the two step foot in the mysterious Lost Village, the spirits of the dead soon prey upon Mayu's weakness, and she must endure the darkness so that she and her sister may survive. Background Mayu and her twin sister spent their childhood in the Minakami region, where they spent much time playing in the surrounding forest. An accident occurred one day when the two were running through the forest, and Mayu was left with a broken knee after falling down to the bottom of a steep ravine. Mio blamed herself for leaving her sister behind and since then Mayu has walked with a slight limp and cannot run very easily. Some time later, after Mio and Mayu's father disappeared in the forest, the two sisters and their mother, Shizu Amakura, decide to move away. Shizu fell gravely ill some years later, and asked her younger brother, Kei Amakura, to care for Mio and Mayu. Soon after, the two sisters hear news of the dam that is to be built in the Minakami region and decide to visit their childhood home that they had always played in one last time before the dam would swallow it. Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly Fate In the Crimson Butterfly ending, Mayu and Mio completes the Crimson Sacrifice Ritual. Mayu, having been possessed by Sae, now understands that completing the ritual is their only hope of becoming one and saving the lost village. Mio is urged to wrap her hands around Mayu's neck and strangle her with her hands in the shape of a butterfly. After enough time, Mayu's lifeless body is thrown into the Hellish Abyss while her sister watches, horrified at what she has done. Mayu is thus transformed into a crimson butterfly and, before rising up to the sky above, she thanks her sister one final time. Mio is then shown chasing after her sister's spirit, crying out how sorry she is for killing her. The ending concludes with Mio falling to her knees in tears as the sun rises over the village. Alternate endings Though not carried over into Fatal Frame III: The Tormented, these endings were available if the player chooses a harder difficulty setting or a different option during the final chapter. An additional ending is also available only on the Xbox release of ''Fatal Frame II.'' Hellish Abyss ending The Hellish Abyss ending can be achieved by playing the game on Hard difficulty or above. In this ending, Mayu is completely possessed by Sae, and instead of seeking to complete the ritual, Sae seeks to kill Mio. After being exorcised by the Camera Obscura, Sae is separated from Mayu's body and falls into the abyss. Mayu is saved by Mio, but in the process Mio glimpses the abyss's bottom and is permanently blinded. Later, the two sisters are shown overlooking the lake formed by the new dam, and Mayu comments on how it is now her turn to take care of Mio. Promise ending The Promise ending is exclusive to the Xbox version. In this ending, as Mayu prepares to jump into the abyss, Yae's spirit rushes out of Mio's body. Upon hearing her sister, Sae emerges from Mayu. The two finally meet, and after Yae apologizes, they promise never to be apart and jump into the abyss hand in hand. Afterwards, a flock of crimson butterflies fly out of the abyss to part the skies. The souls of the villagers are shown looking towards the sunrise and Mio and Mayu are seen leaving the village and talking about how they are always with each other even when apart. Runaway Ending The Lingering Scent ending occurs if Mio chooses not to follow her sister into the Kurosawa House and instead exits under Kureha Shrine. Unlike other endings, this one results in a Game Over screen. As she runs through the underground tunnel, she hears Sae call out to her and hesitates. Mio remembers Ituski telling her not to look back, but after she hears Mayu's voice she finally turns around. Sae is seen moving quickly towards Mio and when she catches up, Mio blacks out. Eventually she wakes up alone in the area of the woods where the game began. She calls out for Mayu, but she is nowhere to be seen. As the scene fades to black, Sae and Mayu are heard saying that they will wait forever for their sisters' return. Fatal Frame III: The Tormented Mayu makes a small appearance in Fatal Frame III: The Tormented after a photo of Mio is taken inside the Manor of Sleep. Having endured the events in the village, Mio now suffers from guilt and longs to be with her sister. The photo reveals that Mayu is still watching over her sister. Mayu is also mentioned in an article as one of many people who have gone missing in the Minakami region. Appearance Mayu's appearance is very much like her twin sister's, with both of them favoring rust their primary color, but everything about Mayu is a little bit more modest and a little bit more withdrawn. Her hair isn't styled the way Mio's is, simply falling straight and limp; she wears a high-collared shirt black under her short dress, and boots to cover up what remains of her legs. Because of her past injury, Mayu has a bandage around her right knee. Alternate costumes PS2 Costumes Costumes unlocked by completing the game in Normal Difficulty: *Butterfly Yukata: Mayu's butterfly yukata is black with white butterflies and a bright crimson obi. *Blue Yukata: Mayu's yukata is light Costumblue with large white flowers on the lower half, and a bright yellow obi. Costumes unlocked by completing the game on Hard/Nightmare Difficulty: *Short Yukata: Mayu's short yukata is light pink with white, and a purple pastel obi.(Hard) *Sae Kimono: Mayu's kimono is exactly that of Sae's. It is white, draped right over left, and is splattered with blood resembling half a butterfly. Her skin tone is also significantly paler, causing her to bear a striking resemblance to Sae.(Hard) *Bondage Costume: Mayu's bondage costume is of red leather. The top cuts just beneath the bustline and is laced in the front. The skirt cuts at mid-thigh and she has black thigh-high socks that connect under the skirt, accomanied by shorter, bright red boots.(Nightmare) Costumes unlocked through Mission Mode: *Gothic Lolita: Mayu's gothic lolita costume is all black with red trim lace on the skirt, sleeves, and collar. The skirt puffs out slightly, and she has sheer black, thigh-high socks with black lace trim, and black heeled Mary Janes. She also has black lacy gloves and a matching headdress. Her hair is also of a lighter brown, almost auburn. The bandage on her knee is also either missing, or just unable to be seen. This costume is unlocked by clearing all missions. *School Uniform: Mayu's school uniform costume is simply a white blouse with a red plaid skirt that cuts at mid-thigh, and a matching red plaid tie. She has white knee-high socks, and brown Mary Jane flats. This costume is unlocked by completing all missions with an S,SS or SE(Xbox PAL version) Rank. *Zero 1 Heroine: In this costume, Mayu's jumper, which is orignally brown, is black and her blouse is white. She keeps her brown socks, black boots, bandage, and crimson butterfly bow. This costume is meant to be in a similar style to Miku Hanasaki's original costume in Fatal Frame III: The Tormented.This costume is unlocked by the same way as the school uniform. Accessories: *Mayu's Glasses: Just a pair of glasses for Mayu. These can be unlocked by completing mission mode with any rank. Xbox Costumes Costumes unlocked by completing the game in Normal Difficulty: *Blue Yukata *Black Butterfly Yukata *Blue/Pink Bikini Costumes unlocked by completing the game in Hard/Nightmare/Fatal Difficulty: *Short Pink Yukata: Hard Difficulty. *Sae Kimono: Hard Difficulty. *Deception Costume: Hard Difficulty. (Xbox Only) *Flower Bikini: Nightmare Diffifulty. (Xbox Only) *Bondage Costume: Fatal Difficulty. *Silver/Gold Bikinis: Fatal Difficulty. (Xbox Only) Costume unlocked through Mission Mode: *School Uniform: Complete all missions with S Rank. *DOA Costumes: Complete all missions. (Xbox Only) Costumes unlocked by other means: *Gothic Lolita: Complete Spirit List. *Red/Blue Bikinis: Complete the game in Survival Mode. (Xbox Only) *Zero 1 Heroine: Complete Survival Mode with S Rank. (Xbox Only) Accessories: *Mayu's Glasses: Unlocked after beating the game once. *Pumpkin Head: Unlocked after beating the game once. (Xbox Only) *Fox Mask: Unlocked after beating the game once. (Xbox Only) *Mayu's Visor: Must be bought in Extras Mode. (Xbox Only) *Mayu's Egyptian Headgear: Must be bought in Extras Mode. (Xbox Only) Related items Stone: :*Mayu's Charm Files: :*Mayu's Note :*Missing in Minakami (FFIII) Photos: :*Standing Girl (FFIII) Trivia * Mayu's Japanese given name means "cocoon," which alludes, though not directly, to the butterflies central to village folklore. * The main theme of Fatal Frame II is the Crimson Butterfly. The bow on the twins' outfits is shaped like a red butterfly. * The theme song for Fatal Frame II, Chou, uses the word "cocoon" (繭) in it lyrics. * There is a story on Fanfiction. net that suggested that Sae triggered a split personality in Mayu but this is Fanfiction, not fact. * Mayu can unlock Ayane's signature butterfly dress from the series Dead Or Alive another one of Tecmo's famous titles.It should be noted that this costume has a red butterfly on it. Gallery Mayu_Amakura_full1.png|A full body image of Mayu. Note the bandage on the right knee. Mio_and_Mayu_art1.jpg|Artwork of Mayu (left) and Mio (right). Mio_and_Mayu2.jpg|Mayu behind her sister. Mayu_face.jpg Intro_Mayu_chasing_butterfly.png|Mayu chasing after a crimson butterfly. Mio_and_Mayu_in_Osaka_house.png|Mayu sees a ghost beside her sister. Mayu_in_Kurosawa_house.png|Mayu after being found inside the Kurosawa House. Mayu_smiling.png|Mayu smiles, knowing it's her turn to take care of Mio. Category:Characters Category:Fatal Frame II characters Category:Playable characters